fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Pretty Cure Mash♥Up: All Stars Gathering!
is the 1st movie in ''Pretty Cure Mash♥Up and the 2nd overall movie in Luizaki's Pretty Cure franchise. This movie features Chiyo and Aiko as they meet the 60 Cures and team up to fight against evil. Plot Synopsis Characters Pretty Cures Pretty Cure Mash♥Up * Mitsugi Chiyo / Cure Eternal * Fukunaga Aiko / Cure Infinity Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart * Misumi Nagisa / Cure Black * Yukishiro Honoka / Cure White * Kujou Hikari / Shiny Luminous Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star * Hyuuga Saki / Cure Bloom / Cure Bright * Mishou Mai / Cure Egret / Cure Windy Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! * Yumehara Nozomi / Cure Dream * Natsuki Rin / Cure Rouge * Kasugano Urara / Cure Lemonade * Akimoto Komachi / Cure Mint * Minazuki Karen / Cure Aqua * Milk / Mimino Kurumi / Milky Rose Fresh Pretty Cure! * Momozono Love / Cure Peach * Aono Miki / Cure Berry * Yamabuki Inori / Cure Pine * Higashi Setsuna / Cure Passion Heartcatch Pretty Cure! * Hanasaki Tsubomi / Cure Blossom * Kurumi Erika / Cure Marine * Myoudouin Itsuki / Cure Sunshine * Tsukikage Yuri / Cure Moonlight Suite Pretty Cure♪ * Hojo Hibiki / Cure Melody * Minamino Kanade / Cure Rhythm * Siren / Kurokawa Ellen / Cure Beat * Shirabe Ako / Cure Muse Smile Pretty Cure! * Hoshizora Miyuki / Cure Happy * Hino Akane / Cure Sunny * Kise Yayoi / Cure Peace * Midorikawa Nao / Cure March * Aoki Reika / Cure Beauty ''Doki Doki! Pretty Cure'' * Aida Mana / Cure Heart * Hishikawa Rikka / Cure Diamond * Yotsuba Alice / Cure Rosetta * Kenzaki Makoto / Cure Sword * Madoka Aguri / Cure Ace Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! * Aino Megumi / Cure Lovely * Shirayuki Hime / Cure Princess * Omori Yuko / Cure Honey * Hikawa Iona / Cure Fortune Go! Princess Pretty Cure * Haruno Haruka / Cure Flora * Kaido Minami / Cure Mermaid * Amanogawa Kirara / Cure Twinkle * Akagi Towa / Cure Scarlet Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! * Asahina Mirai / Cure Miracle * Izayoi Riko / Cure Magical * Ha-chan / Hanami Kotoha / Cure Felice KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode * Usami Ichika / Cure Whip * Arisugawa Himari / Cure Custard * Tategami Aoi / Cure Gelato * Kotozume Yukari / Cure Macaron * Kenjou Akira / Cure Chocolat * Kirain / Kirahoshi Ciel / Cure Parfait HUGtto! Pretty Cure * Nono Hana / Cure Yell * Yakushiji Saaya / Cure Ange * Kagayaki Homare / Cure Etoile * Aisaki Emiru / Cure Macherie * Ruru Amour / Cure Amour Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure * Hoshino Hikaru / Cure Star * Hagoromo Lala / Cure Milky * Amamiya Elena / Cure Soleil * Kaguya Madoka / Cure Selene * Yuni / Blue Cat / Cure Cosmo Mascots * Milele * Mepple * Mipple * Pollun * Lulun * Flappy * Choppy * Moop * Foop * Coco * Natts * Syrup * Mailpo * Tarte * Chiffon * Chypre * Coffret * Potpourri * Hummy * Fairy Tones * Candy * Sharuru * Raquel * Lance * Dabyi * Ai * Ribbon * Glasan * Pafu * Aroma * Mofurun * Pekorin * Chourou * Hugtan * Hariham Harry * Fuwa * Prunce Antagonists Supporting Movie-only New Returning * Sakagami Ayumi / Cure Echo Trivia Gallery External Links Category:Movies Category:Series Movies Category:AkiMovies Category:Pretty Cure Mash♥Up Category:Crossovers Category:All Stars Crossovers